Brandnew Day
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Moony, alter Junge, hörst du mich? Sirius saß neben ihm auf dem Küchenboden. Besorgt sah er ihn aus seinen unergründlich dunklen Augen an. Mit einem Mal begriff Remus, dass es nicht die Hand seines Freundes war, die ihm das Haar aus der Stirn gestriche ha
1. There is always a brandnew day

_Disclaimer: Geldscheffeln überlass ich mal JKR der übrigens auch alles gehört, außer Josephine 'Jo' Black, mein OC._

_A/N: Hab mal wieder rumgesponnen und hab mich gefragt, was wohl in der Zeit passierte, in der sich Sirius bei Remus versteckt hielt. Dies ist ein One-Shot aus Remus Sicht...gegen Ende wechselt sie dann in die von Sirius._

_Wer ein bissl mehr über Jo wissen wollt, schaut euch doch bitte auch meine FF "Rumaway Train" an 'Schleichwebung mach' 'gg'_

_Sorry wegen der Backstreet Boys, aber ich fand sie irgendwie passend, vom Text her, zur Einleitung und wers nicht mag kanns ja gerne überspringen, sind ja nur vier Zeilen 'gg'_

_Also dann wünsch ich euch mal gute Unterhaltung_

_Vorhang auf 'gg'_

:I:

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_(Backstreet Boys Incomplete)_

Remus öffnete die Augen. Es war vorbei. Er spürte den feuchten, kalten Waldboden, auf dem er lag. Er roch die klare Morgenluft. Die Sonne war im Begriff aufzugehn. Es war vorbei. Für diesesmal zumindest.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Remus?" Sirius Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, ganz so als würde er die Stille um sie herrum nicht zerbrechen wollen. Remus schwieg. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Es war die erste Verwandlung, die Sirius und er wieder gemeinsam bestritten hatten. Die Erste seit damals. Damals - eine Zeit die gar nicht mehr wahr wirkte. Eher wie ein fast vergessener Traum.

"Remus, verdammt! Sag doch was!" Sirius packte ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Remus schloss wieder die Augen und stöhnte auf. Ein steckender Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper.

Als er die Augen langsam wieder öffnete begegnetes sie Sirius' besorgtem Blick.

"Es war schlimm diesmal, nicht wahr?" Wieder dieses Flüstern. "Schlimmer als damals."

Wieder dieses Wort.

Remus schloss erneut die Augen und atmete Tief. "Nein." presste er hervor "Nicht schlimmer als in all den letzten Jahren."

Er hatte die Gesellschaft vermisst, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Es tat gut wieder einen Freund an seiner Seite zu haben. In solchen Zeiten und auch sonst.

"Glaubst du du könntest schon aufstehn?"

Er konnte die Sorgen in seiner Stimme hören.

"Gib mir noch zwei, drei Minuten, Sirius."

Er atmete schwer, die Augen erneut geschlossen. Er konnte Sirius neben sich spüren. Er konnte nicht weit weg neben ihm liegen.

"Es war doch schlimmer als damals." Diesmal war es keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.

Remus seufzte. "Nichts ist mehr wie damals, Sirius. Wir am allerwenigsten." Er sog nochmals die kühle Morgenluft ein. Sie füllte seine Lungen und tat fast weh. Er zitterte, nicht nur wegen der Kälte.

"Komm, du musst aufstehn, Moony. Du wirst dir sonst noch den Tod holen." Sirius richtete sich neben ihm auf.

"Als würde das in irgendeiner Weise einen Unterschied machen ob ich nun tot oder lebendig bin."

"Spinn nicht rum, Moony. Das macht verdammt noch mal sehr wohl einen Unterschied!" Er sah ihn an. "Nun steh schon auf!"

Remus blieb liegen und starrte in den Himmel. Er fühlte sich zumindest mehr tot als lebendig.

"Sie fehlt dir immer noch, hab ich Recht?"

Mit einem Ruck saß Remus aufrecht im feuchten Gras und starrte seinen Freund an.

"Wie kommst du...ich meine...so ein Unsinn."

Ihm wurde schwindelig. Die apprupte Bewegung war alles andere als gut für seinen Kreislauf gewesen. Er wurde älter, es war nicht zu bestreiten. Oder war es doch nicht nur die Bewegung?

"Ich brauch dich nur ansehn, Moony."

Remus ließ sich wieder ins Gras fallen. Er war noch viel zu schwach, um aufzusehn. Nein, sie fehlte ihm nicht. Nein, er dachte nicht mehr an sie. Er dachte nicht an ihre blasse Haut, nicht an das schwarze Haar, das wie Seide glänzte, nicht an diese verblüffend grauen Augen, die aussahen, als wären sie aus Nebel gemacht worden.

Nein, er dachte nicht an sie. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um sie. Schon seit Jahren. Seit sie sich in diesen Zug gesetzt hatte. Seit sie aus seinem Leben verschwunden war.

Er konnte sie einfach nicht vergessen.

Sie fehlte ihm doch. Sehr sogar. Werd vernünftig, Remus! Das ist fast zwanzig Jahre her! Zwanzig Jahre! Werd endlich erwachsen.

Er versuchte aufzustehn. Jeder Knochen schmerzte. Sirius war sofort an seiner Seite um ihn zu stützen. Wie in alten Zeiten, lächelte Remus in sich hinein. Doch etwas fehlte ihm. Etwas fehlte seinem Herzen. Und auch wenn er es nicht wollt flogen seine Gedanken trotzdem wieder zurück zu Jo Black, wo auch immer sie sich gerade befinden mochte.

Sirius sah seinen Freund von der Seite her an. Er sah es in seinem Blick. Seine Gedanken galten wieder ihr. Und es war gut so. Er spührte wie die Kraft wieder in den Körper seines alten Kameraden zurückkehrte. Das letzte Stück zur kleinen Waldhütte, in der sie vorübergehend lebten, konnte er sogar alleine laufen. Auf etwas wackeligen Beinen zwar, aber alleine. Und es war gut so.

Er hatte sie nicht vergessen, keiner wusste das besser als Sirius. Er schöpfte immer noch Kraft aus dieser Quelle. Zufersicht. Hoffnung. Es war gut so. Sehr gut sogar. Sie würde bald zurückkehren. Zurück nach England, zurück in den Phönixorden.

Er hatte es ihm noch nicht gesagt. Aber im Grunde würde er es früh genug selber bemerken, wenn sie schließlich wieder vor ihm stand. Sirius lächelte und strich sich mit der rechten Hand das Haar aus den Augen. Ja, es war gut, er wusste es.

_:I:_

_So meine Lieben. Wenn ihrs bis hierher geschafft habt würde mich nur noch eines brennend interessieren - wie hat es euch gefallen? Hinterlasst mir doch bitte eine Review! Danke! Ganz lieb!;)_


	2. Phönix aus der Asche

_Disclaimer: Tja, leider hat sich JKR noch immer nicht dazu überreden lassen, mich am Geldscheffeln zu beteiligen. Und die Rechte an der Geschichte wollte sie auch nicht rausrücken. Sowas aber auch ;)_

_A/N: Also meine Lieben. Eigentlich sollte dies hier ja nur ein One-shot werden. Aber aufgrund der vielen lieben Reviews (noch mal alle knuddel) hab ich nachgedacht und mir ist sogar was eingefallen, in dem ich ein paar von meinen Ideen unterbringen kann. _

_Ja, mein Lieber, du kommst mir nicht aus Werwolf streichel _

_"Muss das sein?" _

_Ja, mein Bester muhahaharr ;)_

_"Sehen Sie, Lupin. Liebenswürdigkeit bringt Sie nicht weiter. Im Gegenteil..."_

_Schwing keine Reden, Severus. Dich quetsch ich auch noch irgendwann irgendwie in die Geschichte, verlass dich drauf._

_"Merlin bewahre. Womit habe ich das nur verdient?"_

_Es ist vielmehr die Tatsache, dass du existierst, wenn du verstehst was ich meine...hehe_

_"Jetzt klingen Sie schon wie Potter..."_

_"Nicht war? Ich hab sie gut trainiert."_

_Danke für die Blumen, Sirius. Und jetzt haltet die Klappe, meine Gäste wollen weiterlesen ;)_

:II:

Ein Klopfen an der Tür.

Verschlafen öffnete Remus die Augen. Seine Umwelt war leicht verschwommen. Sein Kopf schmerzte immer noch von der nächtlichen Verwandlung. Müde rieb er sich über die Augen. Ob er sich das Geräusch nur eingebildet hatte? Nach Vollmond waren seine Sinne immer überreizt. Da war sowas zumindest im Bereich des Möglichen.

Erneut ein Klopfen. Etwas stärker als zuvor, aber dennoch höflich. Wer würde ihn wohl hier, mitten im Wald, besuchen? Sirius würde wohl kaum klopfen. Offenbar war sein Freund mal wieder ein wenig den Hund rauslassen. Im Haus war er zumindest nicht, oder vielmehr in der Hütte, denn "Haus" konnte man dieses windschiefe Gebilde nun wirklich nicht nennen. Allerdings bot sie ein wunderbares Versteck.

Langsam erhob sich Remus von seinem dürftigen Nachtlager, einer mit Stroh ausgelegter Ecke in der Hütte, fuhr sich mit einer Hand duch sein sandbraunes Haar, um es von den Strohhalmen zu befreien, die sich darin verfangen hatten, und griff mit der anderen nach seinem Umhang. Noch etwas steif schlüpfte er in seine Robe und zog seinen Zauberstab. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, selbst hier im Wald. Voldemorts Anhänger formierten sich wieder, auch wenn das Ministerium das nicht wahr haben wollte.

Mit der Türklinke in der Hand wartete Remus. Wieder ein Klopfen. Mit einem Seufzen öffnete er schließlich die Tür. Es war ihm wirklich nicht nach Besuch im Moment.

"Guten Morgen, Remus." Dumbledore stand in der Türe. Erstaunt sah Remus ihn an und ließ den Stab in seiner Hand sinken.

"Ich darf doch reinkommen?"

"Aber natürlich." Remus trat zur Seite und ließ den weißhaarigen Zauberer an sich vorbei in die kleine Hütte.

Er blieb nach wenigen Schritten in der Mitte der Hütte stehen und sah sich um. "Ein sehr netter und ruhiger Ort.", sagte der weise Magier mit einem Lächeln.

"Für Sirius und mich reicht er allemal. Aber bitte setzen Sie sich doch, Professor."

Wieder lächelte Dumbledore, wenn es auch ein wenig müde wirkte, und setzte sich auf den ihm dargebotenen Stuhl.

"Tee?"

"Ja, sehr gerne, Remus."

Remus berührte die Teekanne mit seinem Zauberstab und augenblicklich machte sich das heiße Wasser pfeifend bemerkbar. Schnell standen zwei Tassen Tee auf dem wackeligen Tisch, Remus hatte schließlich Übung darin, und er lies sich auf dem Stuhl gegenüber von Dumbledore nieder.

Er wartete, bis sein unerwarteter Gast einen Schluck Tee getrunken und seine Tasse wieder auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

"Was führt Sie zu mir, Professor?"

"Der Phönix, Remus."

Remus nickte. "Also ist es bereits soweit."

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und lächelte zufrieden. "Es sind nicht viele von uns, aber immerhin mehr als aus dem Ministerium an Hilfe zu erwarten ist. Offizielle Hilfe zumindest."

Er lächelte Remus vielsagend über den Rand seiner Halbmondgläser an und nahm noch einen Schluck Tee.

"Verstehe ich das richtig, wenn ich annehme, dass Sie Mitarbeiter das Ministeriums für unsere Seite gewinnen konnten?"

"Ganz Recht, Remus. Und es war alles andere als leicht, sie von Voldemorts Rückkehr zu überzeugen. Aber zumindest konnte ich bisher zwei Auroren für den Orden begeistern."

Das war mehr als zu erwarten gewesen war. Wenn Fudge von ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit Dumbledore erfuhr, waren sie ihren Job los.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt ist einer von ihnen, vielleicht hast du schon von ihm gehört. Er ist für Sirius' Verfolgung zuständig."

"Wer verfolgt mich?"

Sirius stand in der offenen Tür. Remus hatte ihn gar nicht hereinkommen hören. Mit einer für ihn so typische Handbewegung strich er sich lässig eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er trug sein Haar wieder kürzer, schulterlang. Er lächelte wieder sein geheimnisvolles Lächeln, das ihm schon früher die Herzen hatte zufliegen lassen. Seine dunklen Augen hatten wieder diesen Glanz, dieses Sprühen, so wie es nur seine Augen konnten. Sirius umgab erneut diese Aura der Begeisterung, genau wie damals. Ein Anblick, von dem man sich einfach nicht losreißen konnte.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, ein neues Mitglied des Phönixordens. Aber komm doch erst herein und setz dich, Sirius." Dumbledore zeigte auf den Stuhl neben sich und Sirius setzte sich gehorsam.

"Kindsley ist eine wahre Bereicherung. So können wir deinen wahren Aufenthaltsort besser verschleiern, Sirius. Weiters hilft uns noch eine junge Aurorin mit Namen Nymphadora Tonks."

"Tonks?" Sirius sah seinen alten Schulleiter erstaunt an.

"Ja, Sirius, Tonks. Sie ist Andromedas Tochter."

Sirius grinste breit. "Ich erinnere mich."

"Der alte Orden ist wieder vollzählig bereit, zumindest jene, die den ersten Kampf gegen Voldemort überstanden haben." Dumbledore machte erneut eine Pause und trank seinen Tee.

Sirius stand auf und machte sich auch eine Tasse.

Im Raum war es still. Nüchtern betrachtet hatten nicht viele von ihnen überlebt. Mehr als genug hatten ihr Leben gelassen oder waren so gut wie tot, wie etwa die Longbottoms. Es blieben nur eine Hand voll Ordnsmitglieder übrig. Dumbledore war und blieb natürlich das Oberhaupt des Ordens, auch McGonagall würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen gegen Voldemort vorzugehen.

Dumbledores Stimme durchbrach die Stille. "Die Weasleys haben sich auch bereit erklärt, dem Orden beizutreten. Mit Molly, Arthur, Bill und Charlie haben wir zumindest nochmals vier neue Mitglieder. Das ist zumindest ein Anfang."

In Vergleich zu der Anzahl der Todesser beim letzten Mal war es auch wirklich nicht mehr als ein Anfang.

"Mit Alastor, Mundungus, Dädalus, Elphias und Sturgis kommen noch ein paar alte Ordensmitglieder zurück."

Gut, er hatte ihren Namen nicht erwähnt. Soetwas wie Erleichterung durchflutete Remus. Oder war es doch Enttäuschung?

"Alles, was uns noch fehlt, ist ein Hauptquartier. Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Peter auf Voldemorts Seite gewechselt hat, ist unser altes Quartier nicht mehr als sicher einzustufen."

Sirius kippte mit seinem Stuhl nach hinten und hielt sich mit einer Hand an dem wackeligen Tisch fest, der sein Gewicht seltsamerweise aushielt. Mit einem Schlag erhellte sich seine Miene und er ließ seinen Stuhl krachend auf seine vier Beine fallen.

"Grimmauldplatz." Seine Augen leuchteten. Remus sah ihn an. Hatte er doch den Verstand verloren in den Jahren in Askaban?

"Was genau..."

"Der alte Wohnsitz der Blacks in London. Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12.", unterbrach er seinen Freund. "Mein Vater hatte alle möglichen Schutzzauber auf dieses Haus gelegt, die er kannte, und das waren echt eine Menge."

Aber natürlich. Remus hatte die alte Adresse seines Freundes längst vergessen. Es war nie ein Ort gewesen, an dem Sirius gerne länger als nötig geblieben war. Die Sommerferien waren ihm damals immer eine unerträgliche Qual gewesen.

Langsam kam Sirius in Fahrt. Der Gedanke, dass das Haus seiner Eltern schließlich den Kämpfern _gegen_ Voldemort zugänglich gemacht werden sollte, schien ihm sehr zu gefallen.

"Gut, wir könnten noch ein paar Zauber dazufügen und einige auf den neuesten Stand bringen. Aber im Großen und Ganzen ist es doch wie geschaffen. Schön zentral gelegen und geräumig. Ein bisschen aufräumen müsste man vielleicht. Da war schon ewig keiner mehr drinnen."

Erwartungsvoll sah er in die Runde. Dumbledore sah ihn an, nahm dann seine Tasse und trank noch einen Schluck Tee. Die Stille im Raum war zum Zerreißen gespannt.

"Damit währe die Frage um das Hauptquartier auch geklärt. Ich danke dir, Sirius." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Dumbledore. "Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich mich um die zusätzlichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen kümmern. Ich schicke euch eine Eule, sobald der Orden wieder zusammentreffen kann."

Sirius strahlte wie ein Schuljunge, der gerade für seinen außerordentlichen fleiß gelobt worden war.

"Wir sehen uns bald wieder. Je schneller wir den Orden wiederbeleben, desto besser."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Dumbledore die kleine Holzhütte im Wald und schloss die knarrende Türe hinter sich.


	3. Highway to Hell

_Disclaimer: JKR weigert sich immer noch, Geld und Rechte rauszurücken. 'seufz' ;)_

_A/N: Danke für die lieben Reviews, freu mich immer, wenn ich welche krieg. Grüße an dieser Stelle auch an jene Leser, die keine Reviews hinterlassen, obwohl mich deren Meinung natürlich auch sehr interessieren würde ;)_

_Hoffe mal dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel, moony, obwohl es schon wieder nicht so furchtbar lang ist ;)_

_Übrigens: In der Zaubererwelt, so meine bescheidene Fantasie, gibts nicht nur den normalen Tabak, sondern auch alle möglichen Geschmacksrichtungen. Zimt,gebrannte Mandeln oder frischer Pfeffer zum Beispiel. 'ein Päckchen zum Kosten rumreicht'_

_"So so, Sie wollen also die Jugend zum Rauchen verleiten. Ich fürchte, das wird Ihrem Haus einige Punkte kosten."_

_Schade, leider kann ich mit keinem Haus dienen. Aber Sie könnens ja anschreiben, Severus. ;)_

_Und ganz wichtig: BITTE IMMER MIT HELM FAHREN! Danke_

:III:

_And feel the moon replace the sun  
Everything we´ve ever stolen  
Has been lost returned or broken  
No more dragons left to slay  
Every mistake i´ve ever made  
Has been rehashed and then replayed  
As I got lost along the way  
_

_(Robbie Williams The Road To Mandalay)_

Müde sah Remus von den Papieren auf, über denen er brütete, und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er musste los, wenn er noch pünktlich zur Sitzung des Ordens kommen wollte. Der Phönixorden-schon seit einigen Wochen war er wieder aktiv. Aber viel mehr, als den Leuten klarzumachen, dass Voldemort wieder da war, oder besser es zu versuchen, und zu versuchen Voldemorts Pläne herauszubekommen und zum Gegenschlag anzusetzen, konnten sie nicht tun. Sie waren nur wenige und Voldemort hütete sich davor Aufsehen zu erregen. Noch zumindest.

Remus begann die Pergamentbahnen wieder aufzurollen. Dann erhob er sich aus dem Sessel. Dem Anschein nach etwas zu schnell. Remus wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen, er schwankte leicht und klammerte sich am Tisch fest. Er atmete schwer. Allmählich verflog die Schwärze vor seinen Augen wieder. Er musste etwas vorsichtiger sein. Morgen war wieder Vollmond und er fühlte sich gar nicht gut.

Er hatte in den letzten Tagen nur wenig gegessen, oder besser gesagt nur wenig bei sich behalten können. Sein Kopf dröhnte und machte die Übelkeit keinen Deut besser. Die Sicht verschwamm abermals vor seinen Augen. Reiß dich zusammen, Remus, du musst los. Keine Zeit für solchen Unfug.

Er überhörte zum unzähligsten Mal in dieser Woche die Signale seines Körpers. Langsam, viel zu langsam für seine wachsende Ungeduld, stopfte er die Pergamentrollen in seine Tasche und löschte das Licht in Dumbledores Büro, welches er ihm freundlicherweise für seine heutige Arbeit zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Er schleppte sich zum Kamin und nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver. Er konnt schließlich aus Hogwarts nicht hinausapparieren und das Flohnetzwerk konnte er auch nur bis nach Hogsmeade benutzen.

Er kletterte in den Kamin, warf das Flohpulver und sagte laut und deutlich "Zu den Drei Besen, Hogsmeade".

Als er wieder Boden unter seinen Füßen spürte, war ihm noch schwindliger als zuvor. Das kleine Pub drehte sich einmal um ihn, ehe er sich an einen nahegelegenen Stuhl abstützen konnte.

"Meine Güte, alles in Ordnung?"

"Oh, ja, danke, alles in bester Ordnung, Rosmerta."

Er beeilte sich aus dem Pub zu kommen, etwas wackelig auf den Beine und mit dem prüfenden Blick Rosmertas im Rücken.

Kaum vor der Tür angekommen disapperierte er auch schon. Er hasste nichts mehr als neugierige Blicke.

Wieder drehte sich alles, als er am Grimmauldplatz ankam. Diesmal musste eine Staßenlaterne als Stütze aushelfen. Langsam bewegte er sich auf Nummer 12 zu. Seine Beine gehochten ihm nur widerwillig. Ob sie diesmal da war, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er hatte sie schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hatten sich im Hauptquartier der Ordens regelmäßig verpasst. Sie hatte viel zu tun, wollte sie doch im Ministerium unterkommen. Das durfte eigentlich nicht das große Problem werden, dachte er bei sich. Sie, die Tochter des bekannten Arztes Salem Black. Sie hatte in London studiert, magische Heilung und all das Zeug, und hatte sich schließlich, wie einst ihr Vater, auf die Lykanthropie spezialisiert. Sie war eine der Besten ihres Jahrgangs gewesen.

Er erinnerte sich noch daran, als währe es gestern gewesen, als sie in ihrer keinen Wohnung gesessen hatten, jeder in seinen Unterlagen vertieft und sie ihn zum hundertsten Mal gefragt hatte, wie er sich das nur antun konnte, drei Fächer gleichzeitig zu belegen.

Remus lächelte. Wirklich, die Erinnerung war noch mehr als klar.

Anfangs hatte sie ja gar nicht zusammengelebt. Da hatte er sich mit Sirius eine Wohnung geteilt und Jo hatte mit Meggie und Angelina eine kleine Wohnung ganz in der Nähe bezogen. James und Lily waren schon sehr früh zusammengezogen, kaum hatte Lily die Schule verlassen.

Wenig später hatte es Lina zum Studium nach Oxford verschlagen und zwischen Sirius und Meggie war es langsam ernster geworden. Mit Lilys Schwangerschaft stieg auch der Wunsch seines Freundes nache einer eigenen Familie.

Und so hatten Sirius und Jo schließlich die Wohnungen getauscht. Für Jo war das kein Problem gewesen. Sie hatte sich, wie er, wohl gefühlt in einer Wohung voller Bücher. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius, der lieber sein eigenes Zeug in der ganzen Wohnung verstreut hatte.

Wieder huschte ein Lächeln über Remus Gesicht. Er konnte sich wirklich noch genau daran erinnern.

_"Wofür braucht man bitte drei Doktortitel?"_

_"Es sind keine drei, nur zwei."_

_"Gut, ich frage anders: wofür braucht man einen Doktor in Alte Runen, einen in Geschichte der Zauberei und einen Studienabschluss in Arithmantik?"_

_Remus zuckte die Achseln. "Weiß nicht. Wofür braucht man einen Doktor in Lykanthropie, wenn man den Werwolf auf dem Sofa sitzen hat?"_

_Jo lachte. "Remus John Lupin, du bist ein Spinner!"_

_Remus lächelte._

_"Und weißt du, was mir so an dir gefällt? Man kann dich ohne Konsiquenzen beleidigen."_

_"Ohne Konsiquenzen? Warte nur bis ich dich erwische..."_

_Wieder ihr Lachen. "Wo soll ich denn warten?"_

_"Du freches Biest..."_

Die darauf folgende Jagd um den Tisch war positiv für Remus ausgefallen und hatte in einem unheimlich verliebten Nachmittag geendet. Damals war ihr Leben noch unbeschwert gewesen.

Remus seufzte. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er ihr jetzt begegnen sollte, nach all den Jahren.

Er zog den Zauberstab und berührte damit die Tür von Nummer 12. Als der das Metall der Türklinke in der Hand hatte, meldete sich sein Körper erneut zu Wort. Es flimmerte wieder vor seinen Augen. Er schaffte es gerade noch durch die Eingangshalle zu gelange und die Küchentüre zu öffnen, ehe sich die Nacht vollkommen um ihn schloss und er entgültig zusammenbrach.

_(Flashback)_

_"Fahr verdammt nochmal langsamer!"_

_"Und Sirius soll ich davonziehn lassen? Niemals!"_

_Jo erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit ihres Motorrades abermals. Remus hinter ihr klammerte sich an ihr fest. Langsam holten sie auf. Das Motorrad vor ihnen war nun keine halbe Länge mehr von ihnen entfernt. James' Robe flatterte wie eine Fahne hinter Sirius' Motorrad her._

_"Du bist wahnsinnig!", schrie Remus gegen den Fahrtwind. Jo lachte._

_"Erde an Moony! Du sprichst hier von Miss Lunatic! Ich bin dafür bekannt! Außerdem bin ich mit dem da vorne verwandt!"_

_"Ich korregiere: Ihr seid alle drei verrückt. Diese Wettrennen werden uns noch mal Kopf und Kragen kosten!"_

_"Du kannst ja die Augen zumachen, wenns dir zu schnell ist."_

_"Die sind schon längst zu."_

_Die beiden Motorräder waren nun dicht hintereinander._

_"Festhalten, jetzt wirds holprig!"_

_"Jetzt erst?"_

_In einem gekonnten Manöver lies Jo ihre Maschine an Sirius vorbeigehn, fuhr kurz neben ihm her und gab dann Vollgas. Remus krallte sich an ihrer Robe fest._

_"Hey, so nah warst du mir ja noch nie!" lachte Jo vor ihm. In jeder anderen Situation wäre er Rot angelaufe, doch jetzt hatte er einfach nur Angst, dass ihn der Fahrtwind von der Maschine fegen könnte. _

_"Na warte, du kleine Hexe, dich krieg ich auf jedenfall!", erklang Sirius' Stimme hinter ihnen. Kurz darauf schoss auch schon ein pechschwarzes Motorrad über sie hinweg._

_"Oh nein, nicht auch DAS noch!", stöhnte Remus. _

_"Oh doch! Ich weiß doch, du liebst es!"_

_"Ich hasse es!"_

_Jo lachte nur. Sie ließ die nächste Biegung auf sich zukommen und gab nochmals Vollgas. Kurz vor der Böschung hoben sie ab. _

_Langsam gewannen sie an Höhe. Sirius' Vorsprung schrumpfte erneut._

_Grinsend drehte sich Jo zu Remus um. "Und? so schlimm?"_

_"Schau verdammt noch mal nach vorn, denn du fliegst!" Die Panik in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Jo tat ihm den Gefallen._

_"Wer hatte nur diese Schnapsidee mit den fliegenden Motorrädern?"_

_"Gegenfrage: Wer hat den Flugmechanismus ausgeklügelt? Du hast einfach ein zu weiches Herz, Moony."_

_"Du meinst, ich bin einfach nur leicht zu überreden."_

_"Ja, das auch."_

_Remus hasste diese völlig überdrehten Verfolgungsjagden. Im Grunde waren sie vollkommen sinnlos. Aber er liebte es Jo so nahe sein zu können. Ohne Fragen, ohne Erklährungen. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt. Auch Jos Puls war erhöht. Er konnte es spüren. Aber er wusste genau, dass nicht er der Grund dafür war und ebensogut wusste er, dass er niemals mit dem Rausch der Geschwindigkeit, den diese Maschine regelmäßig hervorrief, würde mithalten können. _

_Doch das was alles nicht wichtig im Augenblick. Es war nur wichtig, dass er hier war, sie an sich spüren konnte, ihren Duft inhalieren. Diesen zarten Zimtgeruch ,der von ihrem Zimttabak herrührte. Remus liebte Zimt, spätersten seit er sie kannte._

_(Flashback Ende)_

Das erste, dass Remus wahrnahm, als sich die Nacht um ihn wieder zu lichten begann, war ein vertrauter Zimtgeruch, ein wenig vermischt mit - war das wirklich der Geruch von gebrannten Mandeln?

Er hörte das Stimmengewirr um sich herum. Jemand strich ihm das angegraute Haar aus dem Gesicht. Ganz vorsichtig. Er konnte die Wärme spüren.

Langsam, ganz langsam begann sein Gehirn zu begreifen, was passiert war.

"Er ist ganz schön weggetreten, was?" Kingsleys dunkle Stimme hob sich deutlich von dem Stimmengewirr ab.

"Sieht so aus." Arthur war also auch da.

"Das musste ja einmal so kommen." Mollys Stimme klang verärgert und besorgt zugleich, wie es nur ihre konnte. "So dürr wie er ist. Das kann der beste Kreislauf auf die Dauer nicht aushalten."

"Der beste Kreislauf muss auch keine dreizehn Vollmonde im Jahr überstehn." Sirius Stimme war ganz nah bei ihm.

Langsam legten sich die letzten Nebelschleier von seinem Bewusstsein. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Das Licht in der Küche war angenehm, nicht zu grell. Das erste, dass er sah, war der weinrote Stoff einer Robe, auf der sein Kopf lag. Besser noch, sein Kopf ruhte auf dem Schoß des Trägers der weinroten Robe. Remus schluckte.

"Moony, alter Junge, hörst du mich?" Sirius saß neben ihm auf dem Küchenboden. Besorgt sah er ihn aus seinen unergründlich dunklen Augen an. Mit einem Mal begriff Remus, dass es nicht die Hand seines Freundes war, die ihm das Haar aus der Stirn gestriche hatte. Nein, auch die Hand gehörte dem Träger der Robe, auf der er lag.

Lamgsam drehte er den Kopf. Er wusste genau, wen sein Blick treffen würde.

Tatsächlich begegnete sein Blick einem Paar nebelgrauer Augen.

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

"Hallo, Remus. Schön dich zu sehn."


End file.
